Aquí se queda versión mejorada
by Rain-7-M
Summary: Es muy parecida a mi anterior one shot pero esta está mejorada! Además a esta sí que le puedo hacer una continuación de al menos 2 o 3 capítulos. Femslash Quinn/Rachel. Leedlo!  Siento el retraso con las actus, pero los estudios me tienen absorbida!
1. The beggining

_-¿Esto está bien?_

_Unos labios sellaron su pregunta. _

_-¿Tú que crees?_

_-No lo sé...Eres Quinn Fabray..._

_-Y tú Rachel Berry, ¿qué más da?_

_-¿Quiero decir, y si alguien se entera?_

_-Nadie lo hará, será nuestro secreto._

Quinn desvió la mirada de su cuaderno mientras el vívido recuerdo de lo acontecido la noche anterior se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Miró alrededor y sus ojos se cruzaron con otros que la miraban de una manera extraña, con una mezcla entre dulzura, curiosidad y ternura. Quinn esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la vista de nuevo al papel. Por otra parte, la dueña de la otra mirada se levantó de su asiento y con mucho disimulo se colocó detrás de ella. Le tocó el hombro casi con vergüenza y la rubia giró su cabeza. De nuevo el intercambio de miradas entre ambas.

Rachel: Hola.

Quinn: Hola.

Rachel: ¿Qué haces en la sala de ensayo tan temprano?

Quinn: Bueno, quería estar a solas contigo un rato.

Rachel: ¿De veras?

Quinn: Sí...pero ya ves, no sabía que Matt era tan puntual.

Rachel: Está ensayando su coreo, ya sabes para este jueves y eso...

Quinn: Lo imaginé.

El silencio se instauró otra vez. Matt estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas estaban conversando. Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y ésta se echó hacia atrás. Ambas estaban en su propia burbuja, pero esa situación no duraría mucho tiempo, el resto del coro llegó a los pocos minutos y tanto una como la otra se separaron de forma automática.

La morena se sentó al otro lado de la sala y se propuso escuchar a Schue, sin embargo tampoco ella era capaz de olvidar...

_Quinn entraba en la sala de ensayo para evadirse un poco de todo,siempre que podía se colaba en la tarde noche, con la excusa de querer ensayar con el piano, aprovechaba que era la hora de ensayo de las "cheerios". Acababa de discutir con Puck y Sue le había vuelto a denegar la entrada a las animadoras. Entró dispuesta a escribir alguna cosa, era algo que la reconfortaba y ayudaba a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Estaba harta de su vida, Puck no la dejaba en paz, menos aún después de haberse quedado embarazada. Se arrepentiría toda la vida de esa noche, solo por el hecho de haber pasado la noche con él. Con el silencio de la habitación Quinn comenzó a llorar y para sí misma deseaba que alguien la abrazase y le escuchase, e.. y como si un genio la hubiese escuchado, Rachel entró por la puerta. Quinn paró de llorar y miró a Rachel. Ésta se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer o qué un lado y por mucho que le pesase quería ayudar a su compañera de equipo, por otro tenía la sensación de que al acercarse la incomodaría._

_Rachel: Esto...me...me marcho._

_Quinn tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Rachel ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a marcharse cuando de nuevo una vocecilla interior le decía que quizá la ex-animadora necesitaba ayuda._

_Rachel: Quinn. ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_Quinn: ¿Qué quieres, Berry?_

_La rubia odiaba ser hostil con su compañera, pero en cierto modo era su "deber" , desde hacía mucho tiempo había vivido de cara a los demás, a su estatus. Le salía solo incluso cuando necesitaba a alguien como en ese momento._

_Rachel: Yo...yo venía a ensayar, para mañana. No consigo dar Fa alto, tengo que practicar y en casa mis padres tienen hoy reunión de yoga y..._

_Quinn: Lo pillo Berry, yo me marchaba ya._

_La chica hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por no llorar. Fue en vano, las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada y estaban permitiendo que alguien viese la debilidad que sentía en ese momento. Rachel volvió a quedarse sin saber qué hacer, Quinn estaba de pie apoyada en el piano y llorando a lágrima viva. Sin ni siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, avanó hacia ella y le acarició el hombro. Creyó que le quitaría la mano de un manotazo, pero no fue así. _

_Rachel: Quinn, ¿estás bien? Vamos siéntate._

_La sentó en uno de los taburetes de la sala, mientras cerraba la puerta con discrección. Se acercó de nuevo casi con vergüenza y se sentó a su lado._

_Quinn: No sé, no sé lo que me pasa ¿vale?_

_Rachel: Pues si no lo sabes tú._

_Quinn: Son las hormonas, es todo._

_Rachel la miraba con estupefacción, ¿Quinn Fabray dando las razones de sus actos? Algo insólito. Quinn paraba de llorar y cada vez sentía la sensación de querer confesarlo todo a alguien, incluso si ese alguien era Rachel Berry. La morena volvió a posarle la mano en el hombro, y de forma casi automática le dijo unas palabras de á vez, la sorprendida fue la rubia._

_Quinn: ¿Qué...qué has dicho?_

_Rachel: Que no pasa nada, que todo saldrá bien._

_Quinn: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Rachel: Hay que ser positivos en esta vida._

_Quinn: Qué fácil lo ves tú,Berry._

_Rachel: No es la situación, es como la veas._

_Quinn sonrió de forma irónica. Ella no estaba pasando por lo mismo en ese momento. Aun así, quiso con todas sus fuerzas poder creerle. Volvió a sollozar de nuevo, para Rachel la situación era una mezcla de incomodidad y ganas de ayudar. Se impuso la segunda. Sin saber por qué lo hizo, la abrazó. Al principio Quinn fue a apartarla, pero le resultó tan reconfortante y tan sincero que se dejó llevar. Al separarse la rubia seguía teniendo los ojos vidriosos._

_Quinn: Gracias._

_Rachel: No hay de qué, a veces solo se necesita un abrazo._

_La sonrisa de Rachel hizo que se contagiara de ese gesto y sonriera ella también._

_Quinn: ¿ Por qué lo has hecho?_

_Rachel: Porque somos compañeras, ya lo sabes. Además yo no te odio, y como equipo tenemos que ayudarnos unos con otros._

_Quinn: Supongo que tienes razón._

Schue paró su discurso cuando, al pasar más de un minuto de su charla, Rachel no había dado ninguna idea u objección. Fijó su mirada en la chica y ésta parecía estar en otro mundo, con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

Schue: Rachel, ¿qué te parece la idea?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza sin ni siquiera saber a qué su cabeza solo tenía a su secreto. En la otra parte de la habitación, su "secreto" sonreía para sí al verla tan en su mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Quinn estaba feliz. No sabía si se había enamorado, si sólo fue un momento de confusión o qué es lo que tenían. A ella le bastaba saber que sonreía si la miraba, y se dio cuenta de que por mucho que hubiese intentando engañarse Rachel siempre había sido la persona que estaba esperando, sólo que jamás se paró a hablar con ella o a ofrecerle su amistad. De algo sí estaba segura, ella estaría ahí pasase lo que pasase...

_Quinn se fue tranquilizando por momentos y a su vez, Rachel se fue relajando. La chica sabía por experiencia que cuando estás mal, lo que más necesitas es que te distraigan, que te hablen. Así que haciendo gala de su magnífica oratoria (según ella su segunda mejor habilidad después de cantar) estuvo contándole a Quinn el por qué de su nombre y demás tonterías. Quinn se sentía cada vez más cómoda._

_Rachel:...y ése es el por qué de mi nombre._

_Quinn: Jajaja, ¿en serio?_

_Rachel: Sí._

_Quinn: Qué originales tus padres._

_Rachel: Ya te digo...me alegro de que estés mejor._

_Quinn: Gracias. ¿Sabes qué? Hacía mucho que no me reía con alguien así, no sé. Creo que en el fondo tampoco te odio._

_Rachel: vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa._

_Quinn: No sé por qué lo haces._

_Rachel: Ya te lo he dicho, somos un equipo._

_Quinn: Yo no lo hubiese hecho por ti, llevo toda la vida fastidiándote._

_Rachel: Es "la ley del instituto" ¿no?_

_Quinn: Sí, pero no sé, estar aquí en el Glee club me ha hecho ver las cosas diferentes..._

_Rachel: Desde abajo. Te lo dije antes, no importa la situación, sino cómo la veas._

_Quinn sonrió de nuevo._

_Quinn: Berry._

_Rachel: ¿Qué?_

_Quinn: Esto no saldrá de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Rachel: Vale._

_En la cara de Rachel se reflejaba la decepción, pensaba que podrían ser amigas, o por lo menos que la situación cambiase. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en la habitación._

_Quinn: Ra..Rachel._

_La chica abrió mucho los ojos ¿la llamaba por su nombre de pila?_

_Quinn: Da igual si sale de aquí._

_Rachel: ¿Eso quiere decir, que somos amigas?_

_Quinn: Eso quiere decir que somos compañeras._

_Rachel: ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_Quinn: Di_

_Rachel: ¿ Por qué llorabas?_

_Quinn tragó saliva y el nudo en la garganta volvió a formarse._

_Quinn: Porque mi vida es un asco. Estoy embarazada de 3 meses de un tipo que ni siquiera me interesa. No he acabado el instituto, he perdido la presidencia del club del celibato y las animadoras. Mis padres me han echado de casa, Finn no me habla, me he quedado sin amigos...soy una paria..._

_Rachel: ¿Una perdedora?_

_Quinn: Sí, supongo que sí._

_Rachel: Pues estás hablando con la primera de todas._

_Quinn: ¿Qué quieres decir? Tienes una vida fenomenal, tus padres te quieren, líderas el coro..._

_Rachel: No es del todo así. Aunque no lo creas soy realista. Sé que no llegaré a Broadway, que no saldré de aquí, que me aferro a un sueño inútil. Tú al menos no tenías muchas metas._

_Ambas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Estaban de confidencias, como si de amigas de siempre se arrancó a hablar y parecía que el mundo para ambas no existía._

Rachel volvió de nuevo a la realidad. El profesor Schue, estaba sacando nombres de una urna y los demás se hallaban de pie casi en fila entregando sus poseía un papelito en blanco, en el presumiblemente había que escribir un nombre. Al pisar de nuevo los pies en la tierra quiso preguntar qué demonios estaban haciendo, de repente, una mano golpeó con suavidad su hombro al tiempo que escuchaba caer un bolígrafo al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y en la pinza llevaba una nota. "Hey, baja de las nubes, estrella. Pon tu nombre en la urna que hay que hacer un ejercicio de canto por parejas y es al azar. PD: me encantaría cantar de nuevo contigo. Q" Rachel se sonrojó y buscó la mirada de quién había escrito la nota, que ya tenía puestos sus ojos en ellas y una sonrisa en los labios.

_Entre risas y charlas había pasado casi una hora y media. Rachel hablaba sin parar sobre música mientras Quinn la escuchaba entre divertida y un momento dado, Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel tendría que estar ensayando._

_Quinn: Una cosa, ¿tú no habías venido aquí a ensayar?_

_Rachel: Uy, es verdad, me he entretenido. ¿Me ayudas?_

_Quinn: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Rachel: Ve pulsando las teclas del piano._

_Quinn: No sé tocarlo._

_Rachel: Es muy sencillo lo que has de hacer, ven, vamos a sentarnos en el piano._

_La morena comenzó a tocar varias teclas hasta dar con la que buscaba. Dando un registro menor, le fue explicando a Quinn cuáles debía de pulsar hasta el punto de dar la nota que buscaba. _

_Do._

_Rachel comenzaba su registro vocal._

_Re._

_Mi._

_Fa._

_Intento fallido._

_Do _

_Re _

_Mi_

_Fa._

_Nada._

_Do._

_Re._

_Mi._

_Fa..._

_Quinn le dió un manotazo al piano al esucharla entonar la nota. Le había llevado menos esuferzo del que en un principio pensaba._

_Quinn: ¡Increíble!_

_Rachel:¡Me ha salido!_

_Quinn: ¡Ni si quiera has calentado la voz!_

_En un momento de efusividad, ambas se abrazaron. Al separarse Rachel le apartó un mechón de pelo a la rubia. Se sonrieron. Se sentían cómodas, a gusto, felices. Después de días entrenando, Rachel había alcanzado el registro imposible para ella apenas sin esfuerzo. Quinn miró a los ojos de su ahora sí,amiga y una corriente eléctrica le subió por la espalda. Rachel quitó el contacto visual y decidió centrarse en el piano._

_Rachel: ¿Te apetece cantar?_

_Quinn: ¿Contigo?_

-Rachel y...Quinn.

Una mirada rápida y cómplice cruzó la habitación. Fueron a por las partituras y la letra de la canción.

Quinn: Así que contigo Berry.

Rachel: No me hace mayor ilusión que a ti, Fabray.

Lejos del grupo, comenzaron a leer la letra y se sonrieron, tuvieron la misma idea a la par. Empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

Quinn: Mira tú por dónde...

Rachel: Qué curioso ¿no?

Quinn: Pues sí.

Rachel: Me alegro de cantar contigo

Quinn: Muero por empezar ya.

Rachel sentía una mezcla de miedo e ilusión. Tal vez su historia no fuese más que una locura, no durase nada. Pero por ahora quería disfrutar de esa complicidad. Había descubierton en Quinn lo que nunca encontró en nadie.

Volvieron a dedicarse una sonrisa.

_Rachel: ¿Ves a alguien más en la habitación?_

_Quinn: No._

_Rachel: Entonces...dime qué te apetece cantar._

_Quinn: No lo sé._

_Rachel: A ver me sé miles de canciones, di una._

_Quinn fue a por su cuaderno y lo puso junto a ella en el piano._

_Rachel: ¿Qué es?_

_Quinn: ¿Sabes tocar el piano?_

_Rachel: Sí aunque muy poco, pero ¿qué es?_

_Quinn: Son canciones escritas por mí._

_Rachel: ¿En serio?_

_Quinn: Me ayudan a relajarme._

_Rachel: Espera._

_Comenó a tocar el piano y un poco torpemente sacaba una melodía que iba adquiriendo cierta armonía. Parecía estar en trance y Quinn no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, tenía algo parecido a una composición._

_Quinn: Increíble._

_Rachel: No es nada, son nociones básica de cuando daba piano de pequeña._

_Quinn: ¿Dabas piano?_

_Rachel: Sí, pero empecé a dar ballet y dejé de hacerlo. Mis papis siempre me cuidaron en cuanto a las artes._

_Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario. Abrió el cuaderno y se lo enseñó. _

_Quinn: Me gustaría cantar ésta._

_Rachel: "She is my sin"_

_Quinn: Está inspirada en...mi situación._

_Se agarró el vientre con ambas manos._

_Rachel: De acuerdo._

Quinn: Señor Schue.

Schue: Dime Quinn.

Quinn: Quisiera cambiar la canción.

Schue: ¿Por qué? ¿No os gusta?

Quinn: No es eso es que...

Schue: ¿Es idea de Rachel?

Quinn: No, es idea mía. Es una canción compuesta por mí, Rachel le dará a Brad la partitura.

Schue: De acuerdo. ¡Es asombroso! No sabía que supieses solfeo, ni que compusieras a piano.

Quinn : Bueno, algo así.

Volvió de nuevo junto a Rachel y asintió. Ambas se guiñaron un ojo.

_Rachel: Quinn, ¿te importa si escribo la partitura? _

_Quinn: Adelante._

_Rachel dibujó un torpe pentagrama y colocó las notas. De repente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las teclas y la música..._

La música fluía por la habitación llevada ahora por manos expertas. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en un taburete.

_R:Oh...I don't know what to do,_

_I don't lnow what to say,_

_when she looks in my eyes_

_and without speak says everything._

Q:In her eyes I can see that I've been waiting

a long time for she...

I never knew that I could feel something

like this.

_Rachel siguió tocando improvisando un estribillo._

_R:I sometimes wonder if I am dreaming_

_'cause she so nice_

Q:but I'm not sleeping

she is so real...

Ambas alzaron sus voces...

_mientras las manos de Rachel se movían con agilidad en el piano._

_R/Q:She is my sin_

_She is all I have_

_She is a mistake _

_but she solves my life_

_She is my sin _

_Oh, I'm a sinner _

_but I dont' care..._

_I dont' care..._

Un solo de piano, muy breve rompía el esquema de estribillo y de nuevo

_otra estrofa._

_R:If someone aks to me if I want to change_

_my past and do it again_

_I'm sure that she would be in my life_

_'cause she belongs to me _

_and I belong to her..._

Q:I've never wonder if I'm doing the correct

for love her...

I say thank you to the destiny

for put her in my way...

R/Q:She is my sin

She is all I have

She is a mistake

but she solves my life

She is my sin

Oh, I'm a sinner

but I dont' care...

_Sus miradas se encontraron mientras iban suavizando el ritmo de sus voces._

_R/Q:She is my sin_

_She is all I have_

_She is a mistake _

_but she solves my life_

_She is my sin _

_Oh, I'm a sinner _

_but I dont' care..._

Las últimas notas se perdían en la habitación para el final.

R:She is...

Todo la sala se quedó en silencio mientras Rachel marcaba la última nota en Fa.

_Q: ...My sin._

_Al terminar, volvieron a coger aire. Quinn miró a Rachel y Rachel miró a Quinn. Como si algo la empujase a hacerlo, Quinn la besó. Dejó el alma en aquel beso. Al separarse, Rachel estaba sonrojada y Quinn miró hacia el suelo. No sabía por qué lo había, pero la visión de Rachel dejándose la piel tocando y cantando, lo hipnótico de su voz, la magia que compartían..._

_Rachel le devolvió el beso y como si de un muro se tratase, todo se derrumbó. Aquellas discusiones todos esos años no había sido nada más que una atracción mutua que ninguna quiso admitir nunca y que la música con su música, lo había echado todo a separarse. Esta vez, Rachel temblaba, no sabía si de emoción o de nervios._

_Rachel:¿Esto está bien?_

_Unos labios sellaron su pregunta. _

_Quinn:Tú que crees?_

_Rachel:No lo sé...Eres Quinn Fabray.._

_Quinn:Y tú Rachel Berry, ¿qué más da?_

_Rachel:¿Quiero decir, y si alguien se entera?_

_Quinn:Nadie lo hará, será nuestro secreto._

_Rachel volvió a sonreír antes de volverse a besar. Aquel era su secreto...un secreto que solamente ellas compartían._

Los aplausos inundaron la sala. La ejecucción había sido perfecta, nadie hubiese imaginado que sus voces calzasen tan bien. Se sonrieron y se miraron de soslayo, compartiendo un secreto que nadie más sabe. El que tan sólo la magia de la música puede ser partícipe.


	2. Chapter 2

A veces la impulsividad trae consigo curiosas consecuencias. Para Rachel Berry la impulsividad significó Quinn. La morena anda por los pasillos del McKinley perdida en sus pensamientos, _perdida en ella, _camino a la sala de coro, que por la tarde mientras las cheerios ensayan sigue abierta. Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzase su idilio a escondidas y Rachel siente que cada vez va a más y eso la asusta porque ¿a dónde irá a parar su historia con Quinn?

Se juraron que lo que pasó en la sala de ensayo se quedaría ahí y para ella es frustrante mirarla y sentir que se muere de deseo por la rubia pero que no puede tocarla al pasar a su lado en los intercambios de clase. Sin embargo, cuando el instituto calla y los pasillos se vacían, es la rubia quien la espera en la puerta de la clase para ir a la sala del coro, pero eso sí, sin que nadie la vea esperando. Y allí, en esas cuatro paredes que lo saben todo es donde por fin pueden besarse, eso sí, antes de que sus compañeros lleguen. En el momento en el que empiezan a llegar, Quinn se aparta de su lado y finge que acaba de llegar.

Todas esas cosas son las que preocupan a Rachel pues ve que su relación está y estará por siempre limitada. Pero todo eso se diluye cuando al entrar la ve. Porque ahí está su diosa, con un precioso vestido de lino blanco que resalta tímidamente su incipiente embarazo, su pelo rubio que cae en forma de tirabuzones por sus hombros y el color de su piel que a juego con su vestido le hace parecer la más bella de las esculturas griegas. No puede evitar que una sonrisa surque su rostro.

Quinn: ¡Rachel!

La rubia deja a un lado el cuaderno que tenía en las manos y se acerca a ella en apenas dos zancadas. Con mucho disimulo, la morena cierra la puerta tras de sí y corre a su encuentro. Los escasos 5 metros que hay entre ellas le parecen millas en este momento. A Rachel no le da tiempo pronunciar su nombre cuando Quinn la besa. La besa con una intensidad distinta y Rachel lo nota pues se da cuenta de que Quinn le imprime más pasión a ese beso. La rubia le da un pequeño intervalo para respirar mientras le mordisquea la comisura del labio inferior.

Quinn: Te he echado mucho de menos hoy.

Rachel (jadeando): Uaa! Lo he notado. ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Verás (beso) yo no me que (beso) no me quejo, pero no sé, sueles ser más recatada.

Quinn sonríe mientras le estampa otro beso.

Rachel: Hoy no has venido a clase (beso) y no has venido a ensayar. Ayer tampoco viniste (beso) tampoco viniste a ensayar. ¿Qué ocurre?

Rachel interpone las manos entre ella y la rubia para que ésta entienda que exige una explicación.

Quinn: Hoy…hoy he ido a hacerme una ecografía. Es una niña Rachel, una niña.

La morena la abrazó; sabía lo duro que se le estaba haciendo el embarazo y que al principio pensó en abortar y todo, sin embargo había decidido quedársela. También sabía que el hijo que esperaba no era de Finn sino de Puck y que ese detalle atormentaba a la rubia.

Rachel: Lo… ¿lo sabe Noah?

Quinn: No. No quiero hablar con él. No sé Rachel, si me la quedo quiero que sea mía. Joder…la…la…estoy empezando a querer.

Rachel: Q, es normal. Es tu hija.

Quinn (sollozando): Ya, pero no quiero que crezca sabiendo que fue fruto de un error. No quiero que tenga a un delincuente juvenil como padre, no quiero atarme a Puck…no…

Rachel: Shtt. Mírame.

Rachel le alza la barbilla.

Rachel: Tanto si te la quedas como si se la das a otra familia, me vas a tener aquí.

Quinn: ¿De veras?

Rachel: Lo juro.

Quinn pudo ver en la profundidad de esos ojos marrones que decía la verdad.

Rachel: ahora dime. ¿A qué venía tanta pasión si puede saberse?

Rachel: Una mini Fabray rubia de ojos verdes como su mami.

Quinn: ¿Te imaginas?

Quinn apoya su hombro sobre el de la morena. El silencio se adueña de la habitación. Sienten que podrían estar así toda la vida.

Rachel (bajito): ¿Por qué te hace ilusión tener una niña?

Quinn (bajito): Porque siempre he querido que primer hijo fuera niña. Eso de peinarla, comprarle vestidos…

Rachel río.

Rachel: Va a ser verdad que Quinn Fabray es una moñas.

Quinn: Qué graciosa, Berry.

Rachel: No te enfades tonta.

Quinn: No lo hago.

Rachel: Sí lo haces, ¡mira tu ceño fruncido!

Rachel haciendo muecas hace que a Quinn se le escape una carcajada. A esta carcajada se le unen más y Rachel acaba por reírse también. Quinn se da cuenta de que con Rachel se ha reído en una semana más que en todo el año.

Pero esa burbuja en las que ambas ríen se rompe cuando el reloj de Quinn suena, señal de que debe de volver a casa de Finn porque "está saliendo de las clases de preparto de media tarde".

Rachel: Te vas ya, ¿no?

Quinn: Así es. Finn me llamará dentro de diez minutos preguntándome si quiero que me recoja.

Rachel: Finn…

La mirada, hasta entonces brillante de la morena se oscurece.

Quinn: Sí Finn…no te hace gracia que viva en su casa, ¿verdad?

Rachel: ¿Sinceramente? No. Es mi ex, _nuestro_ ex.

Quinn: La verdad es que me siento fatal respecto a él. La niña no es suya, le engañé con Puck…en fin, estoy…estoy contigo.

El corazón de Rachel se aceleró ¿había dicho "estoy contigo? ¿De verdad?

Rachel: Quinn, respecto a eso…quiero hablarlo, con tranquilidad.

Quinn: ¿Respecto a qué?

Rachel: Respecto a lo nuestro.

El móvil de Quinn vuelve a interrumpirlas.

Quinn: Eso en otro momento, ¿vale?

Rachel: Sí, supongo.

La rubia se apresura en darle un beso rápido y contestar al móvil. Rachel se ha dado cuenta de que sea lo que sea que tienen, está creciendo. Se le cruza por mente Finn y el estómago le da un vuelco. Él siempre será "él". Decide que es mejor no pensar por ahora y se marcha a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Como sospechaba, el móvil comenzó a sonarle y en la pantallita podía leerse "Finn". Le colgó. Esperaba que eso le diera a entender que iba camino a casa. En su cabeza había un lío enorme. Necesitaba caminar sola, desatenderse de todo y de todos, pensar en ella y en su hija y sobre todo en ella y Rachel. Algo que empezó de manera estúpida se había ido convirtiendo en algo más y más grande hasta el punto de parecerle una necesidad el hecho de verla todos los días. Cuando estaba con la morena todo cambiaba y podía ser ella, Quinn, sin ni siquiera el Fabray detrás.

¿Cuántos años hace que se había fijado en Rachel? Se sonríe para sí al darse cuenta de que quizá demasiados, le fascinó desde que entró en el instituto; era su puro antítesis: la impopular, gritona, sabelotodo…pero sorprendente. El sentimiento más fuerte que Quinn sentía por ella era sin duda el de la admiración. Admiración por su forma de ser, de luchar, por destacar sin saberlo. Casi toda una vida "odiándola" o al menos eso creía, porque ahora era capaz de ver que todo ese odio no era sino el deseo de querer acercarse a ella, de "ser" en cierto modo como ella. Jamás se imaginó enamorada de Rachel Berry, de amigas quizás, pero enamorada nunca. Ironías de la vida. Aun una semana después de ese "rollo" sigue pensando en por qué se dejó besar. Le gusta pensar que era el momento, el ambiente y la música. Pero al mismo tiempo prefiere no pensar y dejarse llevar.

De repente, una patada en el vientre le recuerda que pensar en Rachel le hace ponerse nerviosa. La "mini" Fabray da esas señales de vida que hace que Quinn despierte por un momento. Parada en mitad de una calle se siente feliz y exultante como nunca antes. La vida se le había puesto un poco cuesta arriba cuando se enteró de su embarazo, pero paso a paso parecía que iba encontrando las fuerzas para enfrentarse a ello. Una de las cosas inmediatas a las que debía enfrentarse era a Finn. Sabía que diciéndole la verdad a Finn le quitaría un peso de encima pero temía hacerle daño, aun así, decidió tirar para adelante y nada más cruzar el portal de su casa empezó a pensar como decírselo. Tomó aire con fuerza.

-¿Quinn?- su voz sonaba como si estuviera dentro de la cocina.

-Sí, soy yo-

-Bienvenida a casa- dicho esto salió de la cocina y con una sonrisa infantil le mostró un plato con una cosa que pretendía ser un sándwich- te he preparado algo para comer.

-Gracias Finn-

Quinn cogió el sándwich y mientras masticaba con parsimonia observaba al chico que estaba viendo la televisión. Conocía muy bien a Finn y sabía que sería capaz de perdonarle pero aun así le dolía el alma.

-Finn…tenemos que hablar-

-Dime-el chico no apartaba la vista de la tele.

-Finn…por favor no me odies, ni te enfades, por favor perdóname-

Finn la miró confuso.

-Quinn, ¿has abortado?-

Una risilla entre nerviosa y desesperada se escapó de la garganta de Quinn.

-No tiene gracia, Quinn, en absoluto-

-No…no es eso. La niña está bien-

-¿Niña? Es una niña…-Finn sonrió de forma casi estúpida-

-Sí, pero ese no es el asunto…-

-Niña…-

-Finn, mírame-

Él la obedeció

-Finn...la niña…tú…tú no eres su padre-

-¿Qué? Pero…pero ¿qué dices? Tú me dijiste que…-

-Sé lo que te dije y lo siento, muchísimo. El padre es Puck, me acosté con él la noche de la fiesta esa cuando discutimos porque

-Quinn L. Fabray, ¿me has engañado con mi mejor amigo?-

Los ojos de Quinn estaban anegados en lágrimas y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Vete, por favor, ¡vete!

-¡Finn! Por favor, te pedí que no me odiaras.

-¡Yo no te he contestado a eso siquiera! Por favor, márchate, necesito estar solo…

-Finn, lo siento, yo no quería hacerte daño…

-¿Y entonces por qué me has ocultado todo esto todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Todo fue demasiado rápido y no quería hacerte daño pero ya no podía más.

El chico que se había levantado al oír la noticia volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, colocando la cabeza entre las piernas. Quinn se puso a su altura y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo siento tanto…-

-Quinn, márchate, necesito estar solo. ¡VETE!-

-No me hagas lo mismo que mi padre…-

-Ahora entiendo porque lo hizo…estoy tan dolido y decepcionado…-

-Genial, Finn, ahora lo ves bien…-

-En parte sí-

Quinn aspiró aire, le dio un beso en la frente, hizo las maletas y se marchó.

-Lo siento, Finn. Hasta nunca-

Una vez fuera del edificio cogió el móvil y llamó a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento.

El móvil de Rachel sonó y la morena lo cogió emocionada al ver el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla.


	4. Chapter 4

La morena respondió al teléfono con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-¿Si?

-¿Rach?

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre Quinn?- la morena notaba el timbre de voz de Quinn alterado.

-Te necesito.

Se paró el reloj y las palabras sonaron como si fueran un cántico celestial. "Te necesito" escuchar eso de su rubia le daba un matiz diferente a esas simples palabras.

-Te necesito Rachel…yo…no sé qué hacer. He hablado con Finn y…y me ha echado de casa. No sé a quién acudir y…-los sollozos anulan su voz. Al otro lado de la línea Rachel hace una mueca de tristeza e intenta pensar lo más rápido posible.

-Quinn, dime dónde estás.

-En la esquina donde vive Finn.

-No te muevas de ahí.

La morena colgó el teléfono y casi sin pensarlo cogió el coche de sus padres y arrancó. Lo cierto era que no había conducido desde que aprobase el carnet pero eso no le importó. En diez minutos, Quinn vislumbró un todoterreno rojo que venía hacia su dirección. Rachel paró el coche justo en frente.

-Habría abierto la puerta del copiloto si hubiera podido para hacerlo más peliculero-

A Quinn se le escapó una sonrisa ante el estúpido comentario de su amiga. Se apoyó sobre la ventanilla

-No podría esperar menos de ti, Berry-

La aludida le sonrió y entonces sí, abrió la puerta del copiloto. Nada más entrar Quinn, que había intentado quitarle hierro al asunto cayendo en las bromas de Rachel no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

-Shtt...Q…no llores.

Mientras lloraba, Rachel la consolaba entre sus brazos e intentaba retener sus lágrimas.

-Eh! ¡Mírame! Me tienes aquí, rubia.

-Gracias Rach.

-Finn me ha echado de casa…como mi padre… y... ¡joder! Es que me lo merezco…

-Quinn, no digas eso. Nadie se merece un trato así.

-Y…y encima echo de menos a mi madre, daría lo que fuera para que ella estuviese aquí y me calmase…y me dijese que todo saldrá bien.-

Rachel la apartó un poco para secarle las lágrimas y besarle en la frente.

-Yo…yo no soy tu madre, Q, pero sé que todo saldrá bien-

La volvió a abrazar y Quinn puso la cabeza sobre su hombro para dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Una vez se hubo calmado, "el impulso" como ella lo llamaba, le invitó a buscar los labios de la morena. Le recorrió el mentón buscándolos hasta que los encontró. Y la beso como la había besado la primera vez, como si la necesitase. Rachel no se esperaba ese beso y mucho menos la intensidad. Reaccionó como pudo. Quinn entonces bajó a darle un beso en el cuello y fue entonces cuando la separó a dos centímetros de sí.

-Quinn, para.

La rubia enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, son las hormonas…lo mismo lloro que te beso….lo siento.

-Ey, ey, ey, no te disculpes, tonta. Te pido que pares porque necesito saber donde quieres ir, no podemos distraernos mucho más tiempo, mis padres notarán algo raro en el garaje…además, estamos en mitad de la calle, me resulta…extraño que nos vean besarnos. No sé.

-¿En serio, Rachel?-

-Escúchame, te lo explicaré después. Ahora por favor, dime donde vamos.

-A ninguna parte, no tengo casa, novio, padres, dinero…

-Pero me tienes a mí. Te vienes a vivir conmigo, decidido-

-¿Qué qué? Tú estás loca Rach.

-Quinn, en mi casa hay sitio de sobra y a mis padres no les importará-

-No sé…además es raro, ¿qué dirán en el Glee club? No es natural…no…-

-Mira Quinn, nadie sospecha nada, y si preguntan pues ya veremos que contestamos…

Quinn sopesó la idea durante un segundo. Irse a vivir con Rachel, con ¿su novia? ¿Acaso ese era el término apropiado? La cabeza de la rubia seguía hecha un caos. Pero por suerte, su morena le puso orden.

-A ojos de los demás, somos compañeras. Es mi deber ayudarte, nadie más se ha ofrecido en el Glee Club.

Quinn tomó aire y contestó un "de acuerdo" no muy convincente. La morena sonrió triunfal y le besó por "impulso". Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Rachel, hay algo que debo decirte-

-Dime- a la morena se le aceleró el pulso.

-No tengo cepillo de dientes-

Ambas rieron. A Quinn le pareció que el día a pesar de los nublados tenías sus claros. Y a la "mini Fabray" le entusiasmó la idea, tanto como para darle pataditas a su mamá.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegaron a casa, Rachel la inspeccionó para asegurarse de que sus padres no habían llegado y por suerte, era así pues la cocina seguía intacta y no había música sonando. Quinn mientras la morena deambulaba por la casa, se quedó quieta en la puerta sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Se decidió a entrar y a cerrar la puerta.

La verdad es que Rachel se había quedado corta al decir que en su casa había sitio de sobra. Desde su posición vislumbraba una casa enorme. La morena se paró en seco cuando vio a Quinn boquiabierta.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo sin saber si debería preguntar o esperar a que lo dijese

-¿Qué si me gusta? Rachel, esto es inmenso-

-Ven, que te la enseño-

Rachel le tomó de la mano y dejó las maletas aparcadas en la puerta. Le mostró el salón, de estilo moderno y decorado en blanco y negro, luego la cocina, el baño principal… también le enseñó su rincón favorito, el sótano, porque ahí tenía como un mini escenario donde cantaba de vez en cuando. Quinn alucinaba con cada rincón y no dejaba de decir que qué decoración más bonita había en la casa. Después, Rachel cogió las maletas y subió al piso superior que era igualmente increíble.

-Y bueno, eso era la habitación de mis padres- dijo una colorada Rachel

-Me ha encantado, sobre todo el retrato grande que hay en la pared de cuando eras un bebé en pañales-

-Sí… olvidé que estaba colgado ahí-

-Oh… ¡no me digas que te da vergüenza!-

-Sí…¿vale? Era un bebé muy feo y el cuadro es horrible-

-No digas tonterías, eras un bebé muy lindo y el cuadro me parece adorable-

Rachel sonrió y Quinn no pudo reprimir el "impulso" de besarla al verla tan linda, ruborizada y sonriente.

-Ahora te voy a enseñar tu habitación, ¿vale?-

Rachel abrió la puerta y le mostró su cuarto. Era una habitación sencilla, de paredes blancas y muebles de madera, pero a Quinn le pareció el paraíso.

-Es la habitación de invitados individual, puedes dormir aquí si quieres o bien trasladar el colchón a mi habitación-

-Prefiero instalarme aquí, no deseo ser una molestia…-

-No lo eres, Q-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Anda tonta, siéntate en la cama que vamos a desempacar las maletas-

-No te asustes, está todo arrugado, lo metí ahí al mogollón con las prisas. Además creo que me he dejado cosas en su casa.-

- Mañana se las pediré-

-No hace falta Rach…-

-¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

-No…supongo que me las dará algún día-

-Entonces siéntate a esperar, porque Finn si algo tiene, es que es despistado. Es más quiero pedírselas y hablar con el-

-¿Sobre..?-

-"Sobre lo que te ha hecho"-pensó- Sobre el Glee Club.

Se quedaron en silencio y colocaron las prendas en el ropero que había en el cuarto.

-¿Te he enseñado mi cuarto?- dijo Rachel para romper el silencio.

-Eh…no-

-Ven conmigo-

Rachel la arrastró hasta su habitación. A Quinn le encantó. Los colores, la colcha, las fotos… se parecía mucho a su habitación en casa de sus padres.

-Oh! Una foto del Glee Club-

-Sí, esto es de hace unos meses-

-Creo que ahí aun no estaba embarazada-

-No, no lo estabas-

Quinn miró a rachel que sonreía contemplando la foto. La sostuvo en sus manos y se sentó al lado de la rubia en la cama.

-Ahora estás mucho más guapa-

Rachel sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

-¿Qué?-

-Que ahora estás mucho más guapa, el corte de pelo te sienta bien, y no sé, te veo mucho más guapa-

Rachel enrojeció sin poderse creer que la ultra guapísima Fabray le dijera eso a ella.

Y si sonríes así, tal y como lo estabas haciendo hace un segundo mirando la foto, lo estás más y más-

Sí…¿sí?

Sí, totalmente-

Rachel la besó, no pudo resistirse a la intensidad de esos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de ternura, esos ojos en los que tanto había soñado reflejarse algún día. Al separarse ambas respiraron hondo.

-Rachel… yo tenía que decirte que lo siento. Siento estos años haciéndote la vida imposible, siento haberte hecho daño, haberme metido contigo… no merezco que me trates así, tan bien… Y la verdad, no sé por qué era de esa forma, por qué te trataba así.

-No hace falta que te disculpes Quinn, sé que lo sientes

-Pero necesito hacerlo…porque…porque ahora mismo eres lo más valioso que tengo y no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin decirte que me siento una mierda por haber sido una cabrona todo este tiempo… y ¿sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo creo que siempre he estado enamorada de ti, o al menos, algo así. Era una mezcla de envidia y coraje. He envidiado tu vida y tu relación con tus padres desde que te conocí…y me daba coraje admitir que tú, Rachel Berry, eras la única que se cruzaba en mis pensamientos cuando debía estar enamorándome de Finn.. .

A Rachel le resonaban todas sus palabras como un eco punzante. Intentaba asimilar todo lo que la rubia soltaba a trompicones… ¿estaba enamorada de ella? ¿era eso lo que le estaba diciendo?

-Q…Quinn, para. ¿Te estás declarando o algo así?

- Sí, más o menos y de manera muy torpe…lo siento…pero es que he sentido el impulso de hacerlo de decírtelo…me estaba quemando por dentro…

-Ven aquí-

La sostuvo entre sus brazo y comenzó a hablarle en el oído

-Quinn Fabray, es el discurso más torpe y más bonito que he oído en mi vida. Y… ahora mismo estoy shockeada porque parece que estás describiendo mi vida. Yo deseaba tu vida, y te odiaba porque sentía que te quería y era una sensación la mar de frustrante… Pero, quiero ser realista y por eso aunque parezca muy cruel preguntártelo ahora que me acabas de decir todo esto, necesito preguntarte una cosa…¿Quinn, me quieres?

Quinn sonrió en el hombro de ella

-En este momento, sí-

- Con eso me basta para ser feliz ahora mismo-

- Y yo necesito preguntarte otra cosa-

-Dime-

-¿Qué somos? ¿Amigas, novias, amantes…?

-Yo no necesito ponerle nombre ahora mismo, pero amantes sería un término apropiado-

- Me gusta la idea de ser tu amante-

Ambas rieron y la rubia besó a Rachel. El beso que en un principio era de felicidad, se fue tornando poco a poco en algo más. Se separaron y esta vez fue la morena la que volvió a la carga. Le besó despacio, como si tuviera miedo a que se evaporase y con suavidad bajó hasta el cuello de Quinn. La rubia soltó un gemido que hizo que Rachel parase.

-Quinn… -

-Shht… no hables-

Y como respuesta a una pregunta sin formular, Quinn besó a Rachel y siguió el trazo de su mentón hasta el cuello y con una ternura infinita coló sus manos por la camiseta hasta desabrochar el sujetador. Rachel suspiró y besó a su rubia esta vez con más fiereza. El tiempo en el que duró ese beso, Rachel quedó desprendida de su camiseta y sujetador. Acto seguido, comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de Quinn. En poco tiempo, toda la ropa sobró y ambas dieron rienda suelta a una pasión que llevaban deseando desde mucho tiempo atrás…


	6. Chapter 6

El sonido de unas llaves girando, provocó que el momento que estaban viviendo en ese momento se desvaneciese por completo. Una (muy colorada) Rachel Berry se vestía con rapidez y una Quinn aun más colorada, se reajustaba el pelo y la ropa. Todo ello entre risas nerviosas.

-¿Tú…tú…crrres que estoy decente?- preguntó una histérica Rachel.

-Sí, al menos, más que yo.

Ambas volvieron a reírse y miraron a su alrededor. No había indicios de lo que había estado pasando hacía apenas unos minutos. Rachel pensaba para sí que el momento más mágico de su vida acababa de pasar por delante de sus ojos. Quinn por su parte tenía un caos en su cabeza, ¿qué demonios había estado a punto de pasar? Pese a que cada una tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte, ahora debían pensar en cómo explicarles a los señores Berry su situación.

-Creo que deberías esperar aquí. Cuando te llame, bajas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí

Y de improviso le dio un pico y sonrío. Bajó las escaleras tarareando. Quinn negó con la cabeza y se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y no sabía por qué. Estaba sin casa, embarazada, sin padre para su hija, saliendo a escondidas con una chica, le habían echado de su casa y la de su ex… en otras circunstancias estaría hundida, pero, esa chica con la que salía a escondidas, esa que tarareaba escaleras abajo le daba razones de sobra para levantarse cada día y sonreírle a la vida. Dicen que cuando te enamoras te das cuenta, que es como una reacción química en tu forma de ver la vida, que no te avisan…eso era exactamente lo que Quinn Fabray sentía.

Rachel estaba contenta, feliz, ruborizada…aun no sabía cómo, pero había pasado "la línea" con Quinn Fabray. La excitación, los nervios…era una sensación inigualable. El deseo. Eso mismo que nunca experimentó con Finn. Suspiró hondo. Debía serenarse, tendría que parecer seria y responsable para convencer a sus padres.

Quinn desde su habitación apenas podía oír la conversación de la morena y los señores Fabray. Aunque, podría imaginar la reacción de estos. Quinn Fabray, la jefa de animadoras, la que le había hecho la vida imposible a su hija, viviría bajo su techo a petición la misma. Incluso a ella le parecía una idea absurda. Cuando hubieron pasado poco más de media hora (que a la rubia le pareció 30 horas) Rachel gritó su nombre. Bajó las escaleras con cautela. Al pie de las mismas, Rachel la miraba con expresión seria.

-Quinn…lo siento.-

Se preparó para el golpe, y en menos de una milésima de segundo pensó 20 maneras distintas de empacar sus maletas de nuevo.

-No...No pasa nada, Rach…-

-Es que…verás…tendrás que comprarte un albornoz nuevo, porque en casa no hay suficientes-

-Eh?-

Rachel comenzó a reír y sus padres hicieron lo mismo. La rubia tardó en asimilarlo lo mismo que tarda un paquete de chicles en un grupo de amigos. Berry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con júbilo. Quinn dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y por primera vez desde que se dejase llevar, reprimió "el impulso".

-Bienvenida a casa, Quinn Fabray- dijo Leroy Berry

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesitas- añadió Hiram.

Ambos se habían negado al principio a la idea de dar cobijo a la niñata que había provocado que Rachel llegase llorando muchos días a casa. Pero, la insistencia de su hija, su perseverancia y el hecho de que Quinn era una compañera de coro que Rachel quería ayudar, habían conseguido su aprobación. Otra cosa que había hecho que aceptasen era la mirada ilusionada que habían visto en sus ojos. La rubia dio como 6 o 7 veces las gracias y les prometió que aportaría dinero o lo que fuese a la casa, acto seguido una emocionadísima Rachel, le cogió de la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba. Otro detalle, que a Leroy Berry no le había pasado desapercibido.

-¡Pero qué monas son!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Mira a tu hija, Hiram, obsérvala

-¿Qué tengo que mirar?

-Pues por ejemplo su forma de mirarla. Es justo la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando te veía pasar por los pasillos del McKinley

-¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra niñita está enamorada?

-Sí.

-Pero…yo creía que era hetero…hace poco salía con ese chico…Rinn

-Finn. Finn Hudson.

-Eso. Finn, ¿qué pasó con él?

-Nuestra niña se cansó de ir tras él. Y sí, no te voy a negar que yo también pensaba que era hetero…pero, ¿Quién le dicta al corazón? ¿Quién le explica sobre la orientación sexual?

-Míranos

Ambos rieron. Se sentían profundamente orgullosos de su hija porque no tenía problemas en cuanto a su sexualidad. Estaba en época de cambios, de desarrollo, de experimentar… y si elegía estar con mujeres, ellos lo aceptarían con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Sabes lo único que no me hace gracia?

-¿Qué" sea Quinn Fabray?

-Aparte. Que vayan a pasar el próximo fin de semana solas.

-¡vamos Hiram! ¡Sé moderno!

-Pero es que es mi beba…

-La niña pronto será toda una mujer… por cierto, ¿por qué no te gusta Quinn Fabray?

-¿No es acaso la chica que la acosaba? Y si Rachie está enamorada de ella y no le corresponde, no quiero que sufra, Leroy…

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Por qué no observas? Está clarísimo. Quinn siente exactamente lo mismo que mi niña. Estoy seguro. La cara que ha puesto cuando Rachel ha dicho que lo sentía, no era porque se quedase fuera, era porque se separaría de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Ay…me dedico a casar gente, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ains, es verdad, señor letrado.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a preparar la cena

Mientras los padres de Rachel se daban cuenta del percal, Quinn se tumbaba en su habitación.

-¿Qué tal está la cama?

-Muy bien, mullidita.

Rachel rió y se dejó caer sobre la misma

-Gracias Rach

-De nada…

-Rachel…quiero hablar de lo que estaba pasando antes…entre nosotras…

En un microsegundo ambas parecieron tomates

-Quinn, yo debí parar pero no sé…

-Shtt., tonta. No te disculpes por eso, si hubiera querido que no pasase hubiera parado.

-Ya…

-Y…bueno, no ocurrió porque…

-Mis padres llegaron…

-Sí, muy oportunos

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada

-Sí…

-Rachel… ¿tú quieres que ocurra?

Esa pregunta dejó a Berry sin respuesta… ¿estaba realmente preparada?

-Yo…no…no lo sé…

-Mírame.

Hizo lo que le pidió

-Rachel Barbra Berry, yo quiero hacerlo contigo, me he dado cuenta esta tarde…pero…no quiero hasta que no tenga claro qué somos, qué sentimos…

-Quinn Lucy Fabray…yo no quiero que sea por un "calentón" quiero algo mágico y especial…porque…porque…he soñado desde que te besé, con ese momento

-Haremos un trato…cuando sepamos qué somos, qué sentimos…

-Nos sentiremos preparadas, para ese paso…

Ambas sonrieron. Hubieran seguido adelante si no las hubieran interrumpido…pero aun así, ambas sabían que no era la manera en la que querían que ocurriese.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron el fin de semana encerradas en casa. Los señores Berry estaban siendo muy simpáticos con Quinn, y la vida de ambas estaba siendo perfecta. Pero llegó el lunes, y con ello el dar explicaciones en el Glee Club. Rachel les pidió el coche a sus padres y Leroy le prestó el suyo. Mientras conducía, Rachel le daba vueltas al asunto de cómo explicar su repentina amistad. Quinn por su parte, pensaba en cómo a mirar a Finn. Había sido un fin de semana idílico y habían vivido aisladas de todos y de todo. Quinn apagó el móvil una vez que se instaló en casa de los Berry y el continuo ir y venir en casa de Rachel la mantuvo distraída. Nunca imaginó que una convivencia pudiese ser tan divertida. Un suspiro profundo rompió el murmurar de la radio en el coche.

-¿Qué piensas Quinn?

-¿Eh? En nada…

-Ya… ¿te preocupa Finn?

-Así es. No sé cómo mirarle a la cara, como saludarle…

-No te preocupes, conociéndole se le habrá pasado el enfado.

Le sonrío con la intención de animarla pero Quinn seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla.

El aparcamiento del instituto pareció congelarse por un microsegundo. Un "oh, mirad" recorrió el instituto al ver a Quinn Fabray saliendo del coche de Rachel Berry.

-Un truco, Fabray, es ponerte los cascos de música. Así no les oiras. Ah, y mira al frente.

-Eres toda una experta

-Cuando eres el centro de la mayoría de las bromas en el instituto, acabas siendo una experta.

El estómago de Quinn dio un vuelco cuando se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que probablemete la mayoría de las bromas causadas a Berry habían sido por su culpa. Por suerte para ambas, el timbre sonó nada más entrar así que se libraron de hablar con el Glee Club. Las horas parecían siglos en clase y tanto Rachel como Quinn estaban deseando hablar con sus amigos para quitarse a los ojos inquisidores de encima.

Pasaron las horas y por fin, ensayo del grupo. Esta vez, cuando llegaron, algunos aun tenían las bandejas del almuerzo y picoteaban los últimos restos de comida. Llegaron casi a la vez y por suerte, estaban tan enfrascados en sus conversaciones que nadie les echó cuenta. Hasta que llegó Puck.

-Eh, rubia, ¿dónde te habías metido? Me he llevado todo el jodido fin de semana intentando localizarte.

-No es algo que te tenga que interesar, Puckerman.

-Me interesa-bajó la voz- ese niño que llevas es mío también, no lo olvides. Necesito saber que estás bien.

-Mírame, estoy bien. Punto final.

-No, punto final, no. Hoy Finn no me ha dirigido la palabra en clase y lleva pasando de mí todo el día, ¿acaso le has dicho algo?

Quinn bajó la mirada. Rachel desde su posición fingía estar mirando un libro sobre música de los 90 mientras estaba atenta a la conversación.

-Noah...verás…

-¿¡Se lo has dicho! ¿Por qué no me has preguntado?

Alzó bastante la voz y los allí presentes, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt y Tina olvidaron sus conversaciones para atender a la de los dos

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?

Puck iba a replicar cuando entró Finn por la puerta. Los miró con desprecio y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. Quinn sacudió la cabeza y olvidándose de Puck, se acercó al chico sentándose a su lado. No se hablaron. Finalmente, Finn rompió el hielo y con voz seca preguntó:

-¿Dónde has estado?

-No…no te importa.

-Tienes razón. Aun así, estaba preocupado.

-Para tu interés, estoy bien.

-Bien

-Yo…lo siento…en serio…

-Calla. Por favor, que me digas eso me hace sentir más idiota aun.

-Ya…pero he de decírtelo. Nunca fue mi intención, de veras. Deberías hablar con Puck, el no tiene la culpa y…

-¿Qué no tiene la culpa? Venga ya… ¡se acostó contigo! Era mi mejor amigo y me traicionó.

-Lo sé, pero… fue una noche estúpida…

El desgarbado muchacho se levantó y se marchó de la habitación. La rubia miró al suelo y una muy disimulada Rachel dejó el libro y se deslizó a su lado.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Pues…no lo sé-levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos vidriosos- no lo sé. Me ha preguntado si estoy bien pero después ha pasado de mí.

La abrazó y al segundo siguiente notó las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros del Glee Club sobre ellas.

-Se lo voy a contar

Quinn la miró con la mirada asustada pues no estaba preparada para más emociones

-Tranquila, tan solo la parte que deben saber.

La soltó y se levantó.

-Compañeros, he de anunciaros algo. Quinn Fabray y yo hemos hecho una tregua. El motivo es que se ha venido a vivir conmigo

-¿Tú no vivías con Finn?- preguntó sorprendida Mercedes mirando a la rubia

-Sí, pero ahora vive conmigo.

-Pero ¿por qué?- quiso saber Tina- quiero decir, antes de ayer os odiabais.

-Sé que suena raro, pero va a vivir conmigo porque…

-Porque yo la he echado de casa- la voz de Finn sonó en la sala- el niño no es mío. Es de Puckerman.

Un murmullo asombrado hizo eco en la sala. Quinn saltó del asiento y echó a correr.

-Chicos, disculpadme un momento.

Rachel salió corriendo en pos de ella, pero decidió pararse un segundo y volver a la sala.

-¿Era necesario, Finn?- la rabia le estaba pudiendo- ¿de veras?

-Algún día se enterarían. ¿Qué más da ahora?

-Me parece tan hipócrita por tu parte que te hagas el dolido. No querías ser padre, no querías a ese niño, que por cierto, es una niña- Puck susurró "niña…" desde su asiento- sí, niña. Y lo mejor de todo es que no querías a Quinn. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Que volvías por el bebé.

El Glee Club al completo (ahora ya sí porque Santana, Britt y Matt ya habían llegado) estaba alucinando con Berry.

-Y qué tiene eso que ver, era mi novia en aquel entonces.

-Finn, la gente comete errores. Por una estúpida noche. Y la estás juzgando así

-Me engañó. Me hizo creer que era el padre…-

-¡Lo hizo para no humillarte! Porque no quería que le miraras con odio por haber bebido demasiado una noche y estar cerca de Noah y que ocurriese eso.

-Debería habérmelo dicho

-Ahí también se equivocó. No es muy madura que digamos. Y aun menos tú…porque ¿qué clase de hombre eres que la echas de tu casa embarazada y sola? Y criticaste a sus padres cuando has hecho exactamente lo mismo

-No…yo…no…

-Lo siento Finn, pero me has decepcionado. Por cierto, le tienes que dar varias cosas a Quinn. Y vosotros chicos, por favor, no digáis nada.

Rachel iba a irse cuando Kurt la interrumpió.

-Rachel, espera. Dile a Quinn que estamos con ella-

-Eso-

- Y Finn…Puck…también con vosotros-añadió Brittany

-Yo creo que llevas razón, Rachel, Finn ¿de verdad se merecía que la echaras?

El chico se ruborizó y se echó a llorar. La verdad la escena era un poco extravagante. Un chico de casi dos metros que apenas cabía en el hueco en el suelo donde se había sentado estaba llorando a moco tendido. Puck se levantó y se acercó a él, y este, no hizo resistencia sino que lo abrazó. Rachel decidió que era el momento de irse. Tenía que ver a Quinn. Al salir por la puerta, una mano tocó su hombro y asintió. El señor Schue lo había escuchado todo desde la puerta. Le señaló el baño de las chicas y la morena susurró un "gracias".

Cuando entró al baño, lo primero que pensó fue "menudo lunes". Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó al lado de Quinn, en el suelo con un paquete de clínex extendido hacia su rubia.


	8. Chapter 8

_Holaaaa! que sí, que sigo escribiendo :P pero que no he podido subir nada en todo este tiempo por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Espero poder terminar este pronto y así empezar otro nuevo!_

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Quinn cuando Rachel extendió el paquete de clínex. Miró hacia la morena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y ésta, la acogió torpemente entre sus brazos.

-Shht...tranquila, respira...

-Soy horrible Rachel, ¡horrible! Le he hecho daño a Finn, a Puck...

-¡Eh! No digas eso... a mí me has hecho tremendamente feliz estos días. De veras.

Quinn sonrió débilmente.

-No sé qué haría sin ti ahora mismo.

Y la besó, con calma y olvidándose que estaba sentada en el suelo de los baños de su instituto. Al separarse, Rachel le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-He discutido con Finn.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La morena le relató todo lo ocurrido en la sala de ensayo.

-No...no deberías haber hecho eso Rach, él también está sufriendo.

-Lo sé, pero me ha parecido tan injusto que te dijera eso...

Rachel quitó el brazo de su hombro y se sentó de la misma forma que la rubia.

-Tú siempre saltando en contra de lo injusto...

-Súper Rachel

Ambas rieron.

-¿Sabes? Algunas veces me pregunto cómo diablos lo haces.

-¿El qué?

-El hacerme reír incluso cuando no tengo ganas.

-Es fácil hacer reír a alguien que provoca que sonrías todos los días

Quinn se quedó sin réplica ante esa frase. Agachó la mirada y deslizó su mano para coger la de Rachel.

-Quién me iba a decir hace un par de años que estaría así, sentada en el baño con mi "archienemiga" de la mano y con unas ganas horribles de besarla...

-Ya ves...

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el techo del baño. Quinn había dejado finalmente de llorar.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Q.

-Dime

-Creo que tenemos que decir lo que tenemos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo...que salga del armario?

-Sí, bueno...no exactamente.

Quinn respiró hondo. ¿Qué podría hacer? Se quedó en silencio intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. La quería, por supuesto que sí, pero no estaba preparada para el rechazo de sus compañeros si conocían la verdad. Rachel intentaba no mirarla y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente intentando calmarse. Quinn no dejaba de buscar pros y contras al hecho de "salir del armario". La morena no pudo más y se levantó de su salto dispuesta a irse para dejarle espacio para pensar. Y eso hizo que algo en Quinn encajase. Fue el verla marchar, el vacío que sintió en ese momento y darse cuenta. Cuenta de que Rachel era lo que había buscado, que le encantaba sus salidas de bombero, su risa contagiosa y lo protegida que se sentía a su lado. Que sabía que jamás le daría de lado, y que de su mano, seria capaz de salir del armario, del desván y de donde hiciese falta.

-Rachel- susurró

La aludida giró la cabeza.

-Ven aquí-

Ésta volvió a su lado. Quinn le agarró las mejillas.

-Mira, yo no sé si esto es pasajero, si estamos juntas o siquiera si va a durar, pero estoy preparada. Para decirlo ahora, para ir de la mano, para besarte en las taquillas...

Sencillamente, Rachel no la dejó terminar y la besó antes de que pudiese acabar.

-Escúchame, vámonos a casa, no es necesario decirlo ahora ni pregonarlo por los pasillos... esperaremos a que se calmen las cosas ¿vale?- Quinn asintió.

Y así hicieron, salieron del baño y el profesor Schuester que las esperaba fuera no puso ninguna objeción a que se marchasen. Se montaron en el coche casi sin mediar palabra. Llegaron y como si lo hubiesen planeado dejaron el coche en el garaje,las llaves en el recibidor y subieron a la habitación de Rachel. Tenían la certeza de que Hiram y Leroy no estaban allí. Y beso a beso, poco a poco se exploraron, sintiendo cada caricia, cada roce como si fuese el último. Se descubrieron, se desearon y susurraron sus nombres en voz baja por cada llegada al cielo. Los minutos pasaron casi sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando Quinn se despertó tuvo la sensación de haber dormido días, sin embargo, echó un vistazo rápido al reloj y vio que apenas habían pasado un par horas. Enrojeció. No sabía cómo habían llegado a tanto si hacía apenas nada de tiempo se habían prometido esperar, pero tenía la certeza que había sido especial y único. La mini Fabray empezó a moverse y la rubia le dijo en voz baja "pequeña, olvídate de que has vivido esto ¿eh?". Levantó con cuidado el brazo desnudo de la morena que rodeaba su cintura y puso en pie. Fue hasta la cocina y tras preparar algo para comer volvió a la habitación. Jamás supo cuanto tiempo pudo haber estado observándola mientras dormía. Cuando la morena se despertó, palpó el otro lado de la cama y levantó la cabeza buscándola. La rubia rió sentada en su silla en la esquina del cuarto, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Llevaba apenas una camisa y la ropa interior y a Rachel le pareció estar más sexy que incluso cuando la vio desnudarse.

-Buenos días/mediodía pequeña

-Buenas...¿hace mucho que estás despierta?

-Un rato

-¿Y qué has hecho?

-Pues prepararte un sándwich de crema de cacahuete y prepararme yo uno. Ah, y apoyarme aquí para verte dormir. Estás preciosa justo así.- sonrió de forma traviesa.

Rachel cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnuda y bocabajo sobre sus sábanas y rápidamente se cubrió, roja hasta la punta del cabello.

-Vamos, no te tapes.- se acercó a la cama

-Sssí...sí-

-Cómo si no te hubiera visto...-

-Rubia, ¿qué hemos hecho?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

Rachel volvió a ruborizarse.

-¿No íbamos a esperar?-

-Sí...eso pensaba yo, pero yo no sé tú, pero yo me he sentido totalmente preparada.

-Sí...yo...yo también- sonrió.

Le besó con dulzura.

-Y ahora, morena mía, cómete el sándwich que después del ejercicio físico...

La nombrada se tapó la cara con las manos y rió. No conocía esa faceta divertida y sensual de Quinn, pero estaba prendada de ella. Pensó que no se quedaría en una primera vez, y más aún si los despertares de su rubia serían así.


	9. Chapter 9

Pese a que podrían haber vivido toda una eternidad en su maravilloso e idílico fin de semana, la realidad las golpeó de una manera casi injusta y cuando quisieron darse cuenta se les vino encima el lunes. Desayuron juntas pero sin bromear apenas con un silencio tan pesado como una losa y casi sin mirarse. Y todo porque era el "Gran día".

Durante toda la tarde anterior estuvieron discutiendo sobre qué hacer y cómo contar su pequeño GRAN secreto y si debía de decírselo o no a Finn y a Puck.

_R:Quinn, no sé si decírselo. Prácticamente le he engañado contigo y no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo..._

_Q:Rach, escúchame: está camino de hacerse un adulto. No le vas a causar ningún trauma...además desde hace semanas no estais bien._

_R:Desde hace semanas estamos juntas, Quinn, es por eso que no estamos bien._

_Quinn suspiró sabiendo que discutir con Rachel es prácticamente una batalla perdida._

_Q:Vale, supongamos que no se lo decimos pero que el Glee Club lo sabe ¿crees que Brittany no diría nada? ¿o que Kurt no nos echaría miraditas delatoras en plan "bienvenidas al club"? Vamos Rachel, yo no sería capaz de mirarlo..._

_R: Lo sé, pero después como te trató la última vez -su voz se fue haciendo más iracunda- no sé cómo demonios reaccionará ahora..._

_Q:Él ya me odia Rachel. Le hice creer que era el padre de Elisabeth y no me lo va a perdonar en la vida..._

_R: Elisabeth? -Rachel abrió mucho los ojos-_

_Q:Sí, se llamará así Elisabeth Joan Fabray. Elisabeth por Orgullo y prejuicio y Joan por Barbra que tenga algo de su madre y de su tía Rachie._

_La morena se acomodó en el sofá donde se hallaban tumbadas y la miró con el ceño fruncido._

_R: Tía? Dirás "madre" o "madrina"..._

_Esta vez fue la rubia quien abrió los ojos._

_Q: Rachel es una responsabilidad muy grande. No tenemos ni siquiera 18 años, no quiero convertirte en su madre y ni mucho menos que cargues con algo que no es culpa tuya._

_R: Quinnie -usó el mismo disminutivo que su chica había usado minutos antes- te quiero con niña, sin niña con el pelo corto, largo..._

_A Quinn se le saltaron las lágrimas. Besó a Rachel de forma rápida y le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios._

_Q:No tomes decisiones precipitadas, vale? Y sobretodo no me distraigas... Vamos a decírselo al mundo y vamos a hacerlo a lo grande._

Así se llevaron el resto de la tarde, dilucidando pros y contras y hablando sobre Elisabeth, futuro y pañales... Ahora, por la mañana ambas estaban demasiado asustadas como para hablar. En el camino al instituto tampoco dijeron mucho, dejaron que sonara la vez llegaron, para sorpresa de Rachel fue Quinn quien tomó la iniciativa: le cogió mano.

Anduvieron el camino hasta la puerta del instituto de la mano, con la cabeza gacha y se separaron solo para ir a clase. Afortunadamente nadie les echó cuenta.

Luego, entraron en la sala de coro haciendo lo propio. La primera en darse cuenta fue Mercedes quien le echó una mirada de "qué es esto?!" a Kurt. Kurt alzó las cejas sorprendido y miró a Brittany y Santana quienes estaban diciéndose cosas bajito al oído. Las "Brittana" salieron de su burbuja y fue Santana la que habló:

-¿A qué viene la manita? ¿Acaso has caido bajo las sáficas redes de Berry, Quinn?

Quinn le estrechó con más fuerza la mano a Rachel, situándose en el centro de la sala. Cuando Will llegó, le pidieron que se sentara con los demás chicos. Para su suerte Finn no estaba.

Q:Chicos...veréis os queremos decir una cosa.

R: Pedimos que ni nos juzguéis ni nada por el estilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn comenzó a relatar el principio de su historia -obviando el detalle de la canción en la sala de coro- y Rachel iba interrumpiéndole dando su versión. Cuando terminaron el Glee Club estaba a cuadros.

Q:Y eso es todo. No sé cómo ocurrió ni siquiera cuando porque siempre me he sentido atraída por ella. Por mucho que dijese que la odiaba en realidad me estaba odiando a mí misma porque no podía quererla como debiera...

R:Ya sé que muchos no lo entenderéis y que bueno, os sorprenderá y no sé...

A las dos le temblaba la voz.

Santana: Dios, ¡todo esto es un puto cuento de hadas! Os estáis quedando con nosotros? -la latina se levantó y se fue hacia ellas en actitud chulesca-

R,Q: No...

Q: San te aseguro que es cierto.

Santana: Entonces si es así, solo me queda decirte eso de espero que seáis muy felices.

Dicho esto, abrazó a ambas y sonrío de manera alegre. El resto del Glee Club prorrumpió en aplausos. Uno a uno se fueron acercando dándoles muestras de apoyo y cariño.

Artie: Chicas no quiero romper la magia pero ¿qué pasa con Puck y Finn?

Tina: Sí chicas ¿qué ocurre con ellos?

Kurt: Yo hay una cosa que se me escapa ¿de repente cruzáis de acera?

R: Kurt, ¿de verdad crees que es importante decidirse por una? Yo quiero a Quinn y la querría siendo hombre, mujer o chimpacé. Es lo que menos importa, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Hummel la abrazó y asintió disculpándose.

R: En cuanto a Noah y Finn... se lo diremos en privado.

Q: Puck se alegrará cuanto menos...daremos pie a sus fantasías. En cuanto a Finn no lo sé.

Todos se quedaron hablando y después se pusieron a ensayar. Las dos chicas no cabían en sí de felicidad y es que no hay nada mejor querer a alguien y ser correspondido. Y que encima tus compañeros te acepten y respeten, que también es importante.

La conversación con Finn fue dificil y el Quatterback se puso ligeramente furioso. Rachel lo calmó y le pidió perdón entre lá hizo lo propio también. Estaban en casa de Berry y los padres de esta observaban la escena desde la cocina dispuestos a intervenir, pero no hizo falta. Finn se deshizo en lágrimas y abrazó a Rachel diciéndole que no la odiaba pero que le dolía en el alma que no lo quisiera, a lo que Quinn respondió que la morena se había llevado demasiado tiempo detrás suya y él no dejaba de ignorarla, que no pasa nada por probar un poco de medicina propia. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba Rach, el chico sonrió y le dijo que tenía suerte de tener a alguien como QUinn a su lado.

Más tarde cuando el ambiente se relajó, Finn le confesó a Quinn que se alegraba de que la niña no fuera suya, que no se veía capaz de verse padre y que no sabría cómo hacerlo. La rubia le volvió a pedir perdón por haberle engañado los últimos meses. Finalmente, cuanto Hudson se marchó Rachel sonrío como no lo hacía en días: parecía que todo iba bien.

Con Noah, reaccionó como las chicas supusieron: le dio igual. Él hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado a Quinn y lo único que parecía interesarle era Elisabeth.

Así pues, tras muchos miedos, dudas, incertidumbre... Quinn y Rachel se fueron a dormir ese día con la certeza de que lo único que les deparaba el futuro era una vida junto a la persona que querían con amigos que las aceptaban y amaban.

**EPÍLOGO:**

R: Quinn! Coge tus cosas vamos a llegar tarde!

Q: Voy! No encuentro mi cepillo!

R: El cepillo del pelo está en la maleta!

Quinn pasó por delante de su novia y le robó un beso mientras le decía "gracias". Estaban totalmente desatadas por los nervios y es que no todos los días se iban a la Universidad.

R: ¿Has cogido la solicitud y la beca de la Universidad?

Q: Síii! ¿y tú?

R: Por favor, Q ¡la duda ofende!

Una vez hechas las maletas bajaron al recibido donde les esperaban los padres de Rachel y la madre de Quinn.

Padres: Nos llamaréis verdad? Nueva York está muy lejos y nos da miedo...

Q: No se preocupen, que vamos a llamar.

R: En apenas 3 horas tendréis noticias nuestras.

Ms Fabray: ¿Vais a pasar antes por casa de la señora Corcoban?

Q: Sí, y mamá te mandaré una foto de Beth, descuida.

Cinco minutos más tarde las dos les dieron un beso a sus padres y se marcharon. Cogieron un taxi para ir al vez en el avión comenzaron a hacer planes y a pensar en cómo sería el piso que tendrían en un futuro. Pensaron cómo no en ponerle una habitación a la niña, que por supuesto nació rubia y guapísima como su madre. Fue adoptada por Shelby Corcoran, la madre biológica de Rachel quien llegó a un acuerdo con ambas: ella tendría la oportunidad de criarla y de ser mamá y ellas de visitarla cuando quisieran quedándosela el tiempo que quisieran, eso sí, no más de un mes. Para la pequeña Beth, Shelby era mamá y Quinn y Rachel "titas". Conforme creciera le irían explicando cosas... pero era mejor así: Shelby podría cumplir un sueño y las chicas podrían vivir su juventud sin renunciar a su hija. Cuando decidieron estudiar en Nueva York (fotografía y arte dramático) Shelby no se lo pensó dos veces y se mudó allí, abriendo una academia para jóvenes bailarines cuyo director era Jesse St James -chico que se hizo gran amigo de las chicas.

Por ahora cada una viviría en su campus correspondiente (una en la Universidad de Columbia y otra en NYADA) y solo se verían los findes: no quería coartar la vida universitaria de la otra.

En cuanto al resto del Glee Club...

Brittany comenzó sus estudios en la Academia de Shelby -quien le ha prometido un puesto de profesora- para especializarse en baile contemporáneo. Mike por su parte hizo lo propio, pero en baile moderno.

Santana también se mudó a la Gran Manzana y estudia en la misma universidad que Quinn, solo que ella ha elegido diseño escenográfico. Ella sí que comparte piso con Britt -y con Mike-.

Kurt se mudó a Nueva York al año siguiente, cuando su novio, Blaine -a quien conoció en las Regionales de coros-se graduó en el instituto. Los dos son compañeros de piso en el Campus de NYADA de Rachel.

Mercedes conoció a Sam, un chico nuevo del instituto y vive con él en Los Ángeles. Está estudiando canto y piano, Sam termina su último año de instituto allí.

Artie se mudó a Washington y comenzó sus estudios de dirección, allí le siguió Tina, su chica, quien estudia para ser profesora.

En cuanto a Puckerman, se fue a LA donde consiguió un empleo de aparcacoches...un día cogió un coche y lo arrestaron por conducción temeraria...sin embargo, dicha acción hizo que los productores de una película de se fijaran en él. Se hizo especialista de cine y divide su tiempo entre ir a Nueva York a visitar a Beth y su trabajo en Hollywood. Con el paso de los años conoció a una chica, una figurante, y ambos viven en la ciudad de las estrellas.

Finn anduvo un poco perdido pero gracias a una beca de fútbol americano, consiguió entrar en la Universidad de Michigan donde se especializó en Educación, al tiempo que estudiaba canto. Poco después encontró trabajo allí de profesor de coro ;se enamoró de la profe de mates.

Esta es la vida que cada uno lleva actualmente. Aun les queda mucho por recorrer pero pese a la distancia no hay nada que los separe. Cada 4 de Julio quedan para comer en casa de Will y Emma, donde se cuentan como les va la vida.


End file.
